1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a barbecue lighter, and more particularly to a safety apparatus of a barbecue lighter for preventing under age children from the usage of the barbecue lighter.
2. Description of Related Arts
Most accidental fire cases today, many were started by the ignorant usage of lighter, especially a barbecue lighter used at home such as pilot light for stoves or outdoor activities such as fireplaces or camping. Those accidental fires are caused by ignorance of human mistakes, especially among our young children. So it is now required a safety apparatus for preventing under age children from the usage of the lighter and adults from accidentally or unintentionally igniting the lighter.
Conventional barbecue lighter comprises a safety lock for preventing the ignition trigger of the lighter from accidentally being depressed thereby causing an unintended ejection. To ignite the lighter, user must unlock the safety lock by pressing a safety button or switching the lock aside. User may repeat the step of unlocks the safety lock many times until he or she ignites a fire in certain condition. Therefore, such incorporating mechanism may lead to different results depending on the user. Besides, if the user forgets to re-lock the safety lock after ignition, the safety lock will not be functioned.
Moreover, the lighter having a safety lock cannot stop children from the usage of the lighter for a period of time since children will figure out how to switch the lock and ignite the lighter. So, the solution for preventing under age children from the usage of the lighter is to limit their physical capability. It means a safety apparatus is added in the barbecue lighter that provide a resistance effect to under age children who do not have enough physical strength to depress the ignition trigger.